


Living in the Lap of Luxury

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Dean, Wincest - Freeform, happy boys, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam and Dean's one year anniversary, what other way to spend their time than living in the lap of luxury for a few days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Lap of Luxury

The bed was soft, like it was stuffed with summer-day clouds that were hand plumped by the Gods, and that's without mentioning how the covers simply caressed his skin. The blanket was thick and heavy, perfect for keeping their body warmth in and the chilly air out. 

If Sam were a cat, he would have doubtably been purring for the last hour or so. The contentment just settled in him, making his insides feel calm and happy. He tried not to stroke his feet up and down Dean's leg, as the man really hated that, but he couldn't resist just showing his affection. The older man let him get away with it for a while as he could feel the sappiness pouring off his partner.

A blissful sigh left Sam every few minutes as he once again thought of how lucky he was to be here with Dean. 

"Thank you so much, Dean." Sam mumbled into the goose feather pillow, his head sinking deep. 

The bed moved a tiny bit as the older hunter chuckled a little. He'd never seen Sam so relaxed. He should have guessed that Sam would be into massages and large, comfortable beds with unlimited room service. 

"You're welcome, Sammy. It's about time we did something nice together especially considering the year we've had." The hunts had been particularly painful and stress inducing. "Plus, it's not everyday that it's our one year anniversary." 

"Stop," Sam blushed, "You're making us sound like some lovey-dovey old married couple."

"That would be the dream." Dean mumbled.

"I love you, Dean." The younger man leant up to place a gentle kiss against Dean's plump lips.

Kissing him back, Dean carded his fingers through the long brown hair, "I love you too."

The both settled back down to enjoy their warmth. They curled into each other and took in the luxury that surrounded them. Nothing could ruin this for them. Nothing.


End file.
